


【TSN-SE】冰山

by luoshanfeng



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoshanfeng/pseuds/luoshanfeng
Summary: 请别再询问他爱不爱了。事实是他动心了，而爱是太沉重的字眼。2017.04.30





	【TSN-SE】冰山

1.

 

海洋就像一只蛰伏的巨兽，于是轮船推开的波浪好似它的起伏，发动机运转的轰鸣也成了它的鼻息。

 

好在水手都是不回头的浪子，勇敢无畏的冒险家，每个短暂停留的港口，都是我们凯旋的温柔乡。回到了真正让他们热恋的海洋，再度开启伟大征程时，又成为了勇击惊涛敢拍骇浪的王。

 

只是，当罗盘指引着你，北极星照耀着你，切勿有被神庇佑的错觉，别忘了你正身处人类的起点，最荒蛮的海洋。

 

小心冰山。

 

冰山比风暴更可怕，沉重的载舱物或是早日收帆归港都可以让你逃脱劫难，然后再次扬帆越挫越勇。冰山却可以在你最志得意满时悄无声息地把你凿漏一角。要不然你以为哪里来的泰坦尼克号的爱情悲歌呢？

 

拿冰山形容Eduardo怕是不恰当的，他像春风化雨，更带了热带水果的馥郁香气，艳丽眉眼难掩锋芒更挡不住风华。

 

拿冰山形容Eduardo是再完美不过的，他温柔内敛，把一切藏在优雅的仪态下，把情绪都收裹在包容忍让中。

 

礼貌又疏离的态度是冷冽的寒气，不谙世事的天真便如同剔透的冰晶，而你所见的只是冰山恩十分之一。他焦糖色的眼睛必然调了蜜，连眼神落在我的身上，都像是在用糖丝将人包裹，用热情的火焰把人煎熬。

 

将心动怪罪于美丽事物的诱惑是自欺欺人的伪君子，只是你要知道，Sean Parker从来都是一个赌徒。

 

2.

 

Eduardo一直做的很好，在遇见Sean Parker之前。

 

他顺风顺水的长大，考上了哈佛，在一个暑假里靠风投赚了30万，努力不辜负父母期望，交了一个孤僻式的天才朋友，投资了一个大有前途的公司。

 

如果Sean Parker没有出现，一切矛盾都会拥有调和的余地。他和Mark会找到一个两个人都满意的中间方案，或者Eduardo会选择退让，他总会这样做。Facebook也必然会凭借产品本身的优秀价值达到惊世骇俗的高度。

 

如果Sean Parker没有出现，那么他仍然是那个能让父亲对自己能力刮目相看的CFO，而不是一个落荒而逃的失败者。

 

可惜没如果。

 

只是有些时候Eduardo仍然会回忆一下从前，再次梳理推敲事件经过，琢磨到底是哪儿出了错。也许与Christy一场露水情缘本就足够，不必插足彼此的生活，自然也没了稍后她安排的饭局，从一开始就避免Eduardo和Sean两条命运轨道的交错。也许是自己该再大胆点，尽管拿许多年后看见结局的标准要求一个二十岁不到的年轻人太过苛刻，可如果自己看到了Facebook的潜力比自己想象的极限还更高，会不会能改变观念，跟紧Mark的步伐，永远不被甩在身后，被人代替。

 

他又否定了这个想法，且不论一切无法重来，Mark的节奏一直很快，哪怕Eduardo甚至一直为自己能跟上他的聊天节奏乃至他跳跃的思维感到小小的自豪，可他总有跟不上的时候。“Left behind.”永远显得那么必然。

 

或者拒绝Sean的所谓安慰性爱疗法吧，如果剧情的前半部分他已经犯错，故事的高潮他又怎么会傻到如此鲁莽地自暴自弃，认为一场没人回头的性爱会让他迅速地甩脱悲伤和失望。

 

哪怕不是Sean Parker也好。

 

3.

 

当他们的关系只由一场风雨开始。

 

他浑身湿透，在以如火艳阳著称的加州，穿过了一城的暴雨而来。皱巴巴的衣衫使他不再仪态翩翩，过于冰冷过于残酷的雨滴使他寒冷昏聩。

 

Sean的在场使他讶异，Mark的话语使他愈加怒火中烧。他再也不能保持清醒，积蓄的怒气一起爆发，洪流不可阻挡地将一切推开，冲毁，击碎，重建。

 

而当Sean的阴茎坚定地挤入他的穴口时，Eduardo却感到洪流把一切都冲毁了，尊严也好，贞洁也罢。他的后穴被干开，媚肉湿湿滑滑还在不知廉耻的叫嚣需要更多更多。他的眼泪也不断涌出，分不清是雨水、汗水还是后悔。他任由Sean胡乱的吻过他眼角那些咸涩的液体，被动地与Sean唇舌交缠。在肉棒磨过腺体时忍不住发出呜咽，又终于自暴自弃地抽噎着呻吟媚叫出声。

 

他没有在第一时间意识到自己已经成为了一个被失望击垮，掏空了全身对美好未来的希望，只余不安与怨恨的可怜人。而承认他内心的空洞需要性爱填补需要肉棒的开拓和充盈是更为艰难的。

 

泛滥的欲望到了满溢的当口便止不住泛起波縠轻轻晃荡，甜蜜的液体企翻越道德的槛口，于是一开始便是决堤之势的落下。

 

而且当你自以为你遇到的就是最佳的床伴，拥有极为纯洁又极为不洁的只做爱不谈情的纯炮友关系，你很难不给自己找个借口。

 

何况他被Sean见过的窘态可多了去了。

 

4.

 

Sean Parker是个赌徒。

 

让我们琢磨琢磨赌徒二字。赌徒，即投机主义者。他们中的佼佼者势必得拥有敏锐的眼光，比如用一个Napster改变了音乐行业。要有把身家当筹码哪怕有朝一日满盘皆输的勇气，比如打不过就跑，该破产时绝不矫情。要有精明的头里脑整合资源，去摘取成功，更要在失败已像是临渊之险般靠近时，算计出最小的损失。前面两点他一直以来都做得很好，第三点至今为止做得不太差，无论在哪一方面。

 

尽管将财富毫厘衡之会被夸赞有商业头脑，把情感称两论斤却只会被大骂渣男。人们还是会贪恋温存时刻说的那些漂亮话。

 

而这也是Sean所擅长的。在舞池里在派对上，在他的手即将伸入女孩的背心时，甜心是口头禅，说几句我爱你也只仅是作为必不可少的“开瓶器”。

 

只是有些时候，爱情就是一个人信了另一个人的鬼话。悲剧也通常在于只有一个人信了另一个人的鬼话。谁爱得更深，另一方的筹码就更重，胜利的天平也愈加倾斜。

 

他像他一贯那样用出色表现，诱人的语言，撩拨的动作趁人之危哄得Eduardo与他上了床，再顺理成章地用合拍的性爱骗取了Eduardo身边的长久居留权。

 

5.

 

Eduardo一打开门就闻到了香气，听到钥匙声走来的Sean拥着他关上了门，把他抵在门板上厮磨耳鬓厮。含住他的耳垂，逼他嘤咛出声，娴熟的吻技让他面色潮红，上气不接下气。然后像个等着丈夫回家的贤惠妻子那样告诉他，烤箱里烤了鸡，塞满了鼓鼓囊囊的香料，只等两个小时后两位饥肠辘辘的食客大快朵颐。期期艾艾的小眼神，就好像等会要饕餮饱食的不是他，他只是一个期待表扬的孩子

 

Eduardo总是心软，或者是这米色为主色调的避难所，连带着空气中弥漫的食物香气都太过温馨，让他快有真实现了梦想中安安稳稳一个家的错觉。他主动亲了Sean一下，不带情欲的蜻蜓点水。

 

然后他看见Sean笑了。

 

6.

 

一次温柔的入侵。温柔这个词太具有迷惑性，掩盖了它“入侵”的本质。

 

Sean让Eduardo半褪了裤子坐在床头，跪着舔起了他的老二。手把着阴茎，像吃冰棍一样细细的吻过每一寸，含入粉红的龟头，故意发出啧啧的吸嘬声。直直凝视着Eduardo的脸，仿若他是自己唯一信仰的神明，然后给了他的神明一个虔诚信徒称得上是猝不及防的深喉。

 

神明因高潮而全身发抖，瘫软着用手臂撑着半卧在了床上，听着也感受着Sean好整以暇地恶趣味——他在Eduardo的马眼响亮地打了个啵。

 

Sean站起来又推倒了Eduardo，就像是忠心护主的奴才一朝叛变，反客为主好与他的国王诉说诉说自己不伦的思念。

 

Eduardo两腿大张，这已经是无声的盛情邀请了，而当他隔靴搔痒似的模仿性交姿势用裆部顶撞着Sean，恐怕没有哪个正人君子舍得坐壁上观。

 

Sean便也任由他主动拉扯掉了自己的套头衫，然后俯身说不清是扯他还是啮齿啃咬解开了Eduardo的衬衫扣子，像饿虎见了肉般叼弄着胸前的红樱。双手下探，揉捏着两团丰满的臀肉，起身蹬掉了身上最后的裤子，重新回到床上。让Eduardo坐到他的身上来，用他生来就该被操的屁股磨蹭着半勃的阴茎。

 

“就是这个大家伙，每次都把你操的神魂颠倒。喜欢吗，Edu？”

 

根本没东西实质性插入自己也没有润滑，Eduardo却觉得自己已经湿了。Sean帮他把两腿分的更开，掰成了M型，无力又好看的撑开，露出一条通往密地的道路。

 

他要教他怎么自己操自己。

 

草莓味的润滑剂从袋口滴滴答答的打湿了Eduardo的手指，Sean便牵引着他自己开拓着自己。Eduardo从未以这样的方式自渎过，背德感拥抱了他，迫使他在极乐的高点放荡的叫出声来。

 

一根手指根本不够，两根也被空虚淹没，当三根手指无阻地进进出出时，Eduardo难受地快哭了，他偏头想乞讨些亲吻，得到的却只有回避。他终于不耐回避欲望，“操我，求你，我足够湿了。”

 

Sean的阴茎在穴口边浅浅戳刺，现在Eduardo连自渎的权利都失去了，他只能依靠想象中的充盈安慰着此刻的空落，巴西口音的英语此情此景下软糯得仿佛要滴出水来。恳求如此的无用，慰藉只是饮鸩止渴，他扭动着屁股想为自己的不魇足找根棍子。

 

“你是谁的婊子？”

 

“你的！你的！Sean Parker一个人的婊子和荡妇！求你了，插进来吧！”

 

于是Sean不再躲避，只在他终于得了好找准了口坐下时一下子挺得极深。

 

Eduardo发出了一声喟叹，音节破碎的很，连他自己都分不清那是痛还是爽，只有被充满的幸福感淹没了他，让他恍然的落泪了。

 

肉刃深入浅出，每一次都重重压过腺体，这个体委肏的太深，Eduardo觉得自己被贯穿了。骑士把匕首插进了国王的身体，国王流泪，痛苦又快乐，甘之若饴。

 

“你就是婊子，生下来就是要被男人的精液射一肚子的。我要操的你再也无法对女孩硬起来。你是我的荡妇，我的。”

 

Sean就着插到深处的姿势将Eduardo翻了个面，肉棒强势的碾过穴肉的每一寸。这下Eduardo可以自如的亲他了，他狂落着泪去追寻着吻，好似涸辙的鱼，全靠这一个吻谋生似的。

 

一次酣畅淋漓的性爱就足够疯狂，他们都只觉得自己已经逃离人间身处仙境了。Eduardo在疾风暴雨般的顶弄中失神，隐隐觉得心也被填满了。而当Sean狠狠顶了几下最终射入内部时，Eduardo甚至以为自己要受孕了，又或者精液冲的他脑子都发昏，竟然听见了Sean轻声告白。

 

“我爱你。”

 

7.

 

步步为营是夸赞，Sean Parker深以为然。

 

起初他只觉得冰山海面下的部分值得发掘，甚至可以成为再一个完美的投机主义成功案例。他把细枝末节磨碎了再考量，看穿瘦弱小鹿的软弱之处软弱之时，强势地趁虚而入。

 

一定程度上说，他成功了。他得到了Eduardo的肉体，知道了不少他隐秘的小癖好，做了个走在黑暗里地下情人。

 

可他连情人这个名头都担不起，他们只在床上相拥。

 

想点好的吧，把爱情扎根在摇篮里，又迫使她开放。正如最早发觉了一朵花的美妙，就该趁早采颉让他成为自己的私物。

 

用爱做筹码，以性易爱，以爱易爱。

 

只是，诚然，风险无法被全数消灭。哪怕甚至Sean骨子里的冒险精神让他倾向于来点更刺激的。要么把危险扼杀在摇篮里，要么便让仇恨在骨血里生根发芽，开出最妍丽的花。正如要么在一切的开头我便深知无法拥有你般无望着，要么在拥有你却即将成为过去时时那样苦痛着。

 

请别再询问他爱不爱了。事实是他动心了，而爱是太沉重的字眼。

 

他无法去假设，Eduardo会不会在他温柔攻势下瓦解，和他多一点越线的情感，正如他不能指望我们善良又过于不设防的神明会不会在他甘心情愿献上了全数痴狂的热恋后意识到这段关系就是个彻头彻尾的错误，然后转身离开。

 

这是一艘撞上冰山的航船。

 

8.

 

爱情是最美妙的梦境，由你我编织。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2017还在坑底的时候写的，恰逢国内特殊时期，从微博搬过来。


End file.
